Smuggler's Tale
by Fiskerton
Summary: 3,966 BBY. The Mandalorian Wars has ravaged the galaxy for ten years. Sure all know the tale of Revan, but what of the other Revanchists? What of Syd and Anais Whitley or their plight to save the republic no matter what they do or who helps them.


"Transfer all power from non-essential programs to the forward shields".

The small shuttle barrel-rolled around the exploding carcass of a republic freighter and navigated straight through the remains of a _Centurion_-class battle cruiser that was falling into orbit of the planet. "Good thing the Mandos fired a barrage of assault concussion missiles all over the Gilgamesh or we'd have a problem".

"Problem" the co-pilot questioned. "We'd be either crashing into it or getting captured by the Republic".

"Anais just plot us a safe route through this mess" the pilot said angrily. "Aye-aye Whitley" she replied sardonically.

Just as the conversation finished, the main door to the cockpit opened to reveal a burly man in his late 40s. He wore a long brown overcoat over a white shirt, a pair of black trousers, and a pair of knee length boots. Of all his attire the most prominence piece wad the eye patch he wore over his left eye, the patch barely hiding the hideous scar that traced from his left cheek up to his forehead.

He was the captain of this small band of pirates and was known for his radical motifs and harsh decisions. Throughout his service in the Republic Navy he had come to acquire the name Ravager, but everyone on board the small _Ministry_-class shuttle had known him as Sol.

"Captain Sol, we're 2,000km away from the_ Dawnstar_" Whitley stated.

His answer seemed to escape the depths of his person as it rumbled out of his throat. "Good job son, keep on a straight course and get us back to the ship safely". Just as he finished his response, the whole shuttle snapped to as the proximity alarm blared.

"Captain Sol, we have mando boarding parties 10km and gaining" a crewman said over the ship's intercom. The wayward captain pushed a button on the pilot's console, activating the intercom. "Alright G'hinji, gather your security team and prepare for a counter-attack".

"Whitley, get down to the hold and help repel the mandos". "But sir I'm needed at the helm" he replied. "Nonsense," Sol began "you act like I've never flown a ship before".

Whitley, obviously defeated, rose from the pilot's chair and grabbed his utility belt and made his way towards the hold. On his way there he passed a group of engineers extinguishing a fire on a few control panels. As he grew closer to the hold, Whitley checked his belt to make sure he had his 'tools of destruction' as he liked to call them. An Arkanian heavy blaster pistol with velmorite grips and what looked like a glow rod.

"Here they come" G'hinji shouted, as the mandalorians boarding party burned through the outer hull of the shuttle. Whitley quickly took up shop behind a few crates and aimed his blaster at the burning hole in the wall. "If all comes to worse we'll just flood the hull into the blankness of space" G'hinji stated.

"Let's just hope it won't come down to that my friend". Before the Cathar could respond, the makeshift entrance exploded off of the wall and collided with a member of the security team, killing him instantly. "Jenkins" G'hinji shouted. "Don't mourn his death now my friend" Whitley said. "For now we shall avenge him the best way we can".

The rag-tag group of fighters then unloaded on the invaders. "Watch your flank" a repeller shouted. "On your left" another shouted.

One by one a member of the security team would fell to the blaster fire of the boarding party, but for each member killed two mandos would fall.

The mandalorians seemed to gain some new bravado as they saw their brother's fall in combat. One of these mandos, a Rally Master aimed his rifle towards the defenders and fired a shot. The blaster bolt flew true as it soared through the air and struck G'hinji in the chest.

"Commander" one of the pirates shouted. "Get him out of here" Whitley shouted. Two of the security team pirate grabbed the Cathar and dragged him back into the stern of the shuttle. Just as they exited, Whitley noticed there were only 5 pirates left, six if he counted himself.

He barely noticed his comm. link buzz to life as he finished off another mando. "What's going on down there Whitley" Anais asked.

"G'hinji is down and they're about to overrule us" he replied. "Fall back brother, I can just flush them out of the airlock". "Too risky sis, they might crack open the blast doors and kill us all".

"Don't worry, I have a plan though that is sure to finish them off and keep you guys clear on your return to the Dawnstar". "What d'you mean keep us clear" she asked. "I love you sis" he said.

He then busted open a safety box and grabbed a vacuum mask. He attached it firmly to his face and ran up to the airlock controls. Just as he pressed in the sequencing to open the airlock, a blaster bolt hit him in the shoulder. He shouted in agony as he opened the airlock, flooding the main hold with the vacuum of space.

He watched slowly as the last two pirates and the last of the mandalorians died of asphyxiation. When all stopped stirring he opened two crates and took their contents and strapped them to an empty crate. He then pushed it and grabbed hold of one of two grips and floated into the vastness of space, the current home of a space battle between the Republic Navy and Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders.

The crate drifted slowly towards a squadron of Mandalorian fighters. Just as he grew closer, he could feel his core temperature fall as he realized his wound was open to the elements. 'Well, I guess this is how it all ends' he thought. Time seemed to slow as the fighters and Whitley's demise grew closer.

-1 week earlier-

Nar Shadda

Refugee Sector

"Saquesh, we've already gone over this 5 times already" the Captain stated. "You give us the munitions and we'll transport them for you, free of charge".

The Quarren responded by releasing a set of gurgles and growls from the layer upon layer of tentacles. His quaint little protocol droid stepped up and began to translating the crime boss's speech. "My master wants me to inform you that by taking the munitions he is paying for the transport of his merchandise".

"What's your point" Sol replied. "Maybe if you were to do something for my master".

"Get to the point goldy" G'hinji ushered. "If you were to pick up a shipment of giggledust on Vanquo and transport it back here then you can have your munitions".

"What'd you think Sol" G'hinji asked, walking up to the Captain. The Captain's face seemed to be blank as he gone over the order of business. "We could get to Vanquo and get the spice, come back here and get our munitions and supplies, then drop his slaves off in just about a week".

"Just enough time to get back to Taris and give Davik his credits" G'hinji finished. The captain looked to the droid and gave him a nod in assurance. "2D-GE3, tell Saquesh that we'll do it".

Vanquo

Forward Operating Base

"It is times like these were we truly find ourselves"

'General, Mandalorian forces are inbound on our position' a republic trooper said, entering the Jedi General's quarters.

"Yet with just a little knowledge might light our way" the old Jedi General praised. "Tell me Commander, do you believe in the force" the General asked.

'Honestly General, the thought of an energy field created by all living creatures that powers a Jedi and binds the galaxy together sounds a little farfetched to me' the trooper answered.

"Shut up idiot" the youngling shouted. "Anais," the General reprimanded. "That is in no possible way how a Jedi should act. Everyone has their own opinion".

"If Commander Tel here wants to believe that the force is merely a hoax then let him, but you shouldn't be judgmental of others" the old Jedi said with a smile. "Now Anais, go find your brother and prepare for battle".

"Yes master" the young Jedi replied. Rushing out of the tent the Jedi ran straight to the Garage where she knew her brother would be.

As she grew closer she could sense her brother's presence. Probing his thoughts she could see that he was performing maintenance on his lightsaber. She entered the garage as stealthily as she could and made her way to the workbench.

"Boo" she shouted, jumping from her cover. She became ever so surprised when she realized her brother wasn't there. "Nice try sis" an eerie voice stated. The true source of it being unknown as it bounced off wall to wall.

"Syd," she started, "where are you. You're freaking me out". She rose from her hiding spot and walked over to the workbench. "What'd you mean Anais. I'm not anywhere…I'm everywhere" he shouted. Looking over the workbench she figured how she was able to see what she saw.

"You're practicing your techniques to resist mind techniques huh" she asked. Just as she finished her sentence, her brother dropped from the rafters of the garage and landed behind her. "Very good sis, I'm proud you were able to figure it out so easily" he stated.

"Shut up you twit" she said, punching her brother. "Master Tevlon wanted me and you to get ready…the mandalorians are landing now"

"Then what are we standing around here for" he asked, quite angrily. Before she could answer he rushed out of the garage and headed towards his quarters. "Syd come back" she said, calling after him.

Hyperspace

About 20 light years from Vanquo

"Sol, I heard that some republic forces are occupying the planet" G'hinji commented. The Captain shifted around in his seat. "Well then I guess we're going to have to be extra careful".

"Have you checked our approach vector" the stalwart captain asked. The first mate fumbled with the controls on his navi-computer as he gone over it again. "Yes sir, for the fourth time" he said, unenthusiastically.

"Good, head down to the bunks and let the boys know to be ready" he ordered. "Just in case we run into trouble down there. I don't want us to be running late to Davik".

"You want me to move our contraband into the hold" the first-mate asked. The captain answered him with a slight nod and a wave of the hand.

The first mate then made his way down to the engineering block. "Hey G'hinji" a member of the crew shouted. "What is it Rezz" the Cathar asked.

"We're almost to Vanquo right" he replied. The Cathar hopped down from one of the ship's many catwalks. As he landed he rose and gave the eager technician a nod. "Do you think we'll have enough time for me to head to my hometown" he asked.

Remembering the fact the Republic was on the planet, the Cathar tried his best to come up with an excuse. "I don't know Rezz, if we can get the shipment onboard maybe". The young human ran back to his bunk overjoyed.

"Calibrating hyperdrive maximum output". The technician's fingers danced across the small keyboard as the Cathar first mate entered the engine room. "Jethro get me a beat on that gravity well you detected a few minutes ago" the technician ordered.

"Yes ma'am" Jethro replied. The technician, by the name of Jethro, slid down the ladder he had perched himself on and ran to his console. "It seems to have jumped ahead of us and is heading straight for Vanquo".

"What" G'hinji shouted. "What is it" he asked. The technician removed their goggles, revealing her beautiful face covered in grime. "Head to the cockpit and find out yourself" she said. "G'hinji get up here" the captain shouted over the intercom. As the Cathar reached the cockpit he saw what his companions were so worried about.

Displayed in front of him was a mass of Mandalorian ships engaging combat with the Republic forces on the planet. Rezz had just brushed his way past the tall Cathar when he released what was happening. With all his might he let out a gluttonous roar that released itself from his very being. "Looks like we will be running a little late" the Cathar said.

Vanquo

Forward Operating Base

The young Jedi exited his quarters when he witnessed the first wave of _Shaadlar_ dropships and _Teroch_ gunships skimming over the planet's skyline. "May the force be with us" he whispered under his breath.


End file.
